


Halloween treats

by polkadottedmars



Series: celebrations [1]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned spend two different Halloweens with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween treats

**Author's Note:**

> old fic reposted from LiveJournal

I.

“Did you leave any candy in the store, Nan?” Ned asked as he looked through the shopping bags on the dining room table.

“You’ll be thanking me when you’re not scrubbing egg yolk off the house Sunday morning!” she answered from the other room.

Ned followed the sound of his wife's voice into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching as Nancy attempted to measure sugar.

While she wasn't a culinary master, growing up in the same household as Hannah meant she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She tackled cooking like she did everything else, with confidence, and never seemed too worried about the outcome of her meals—other than the first few times she had cooked for him, that is. So Ned was puzzled as to why she seemed to be extra careful with every measurement she was making, her lip bit in concentration.

“I think you’re overestimating the crime element in our neighborhood.”

Looking up from the mixing bowl in her hands, Nancy grimaced. “The neighbors have been sharing horror stories.”

Chuckling, Ned moved closer to his wife. “You know Mrs. Moore isn't a reliable source. When we moved in she told everyone you were a spy sent to keep tabs on the neighborhood.”

“I can't help it if I give off spy vibes,” Nancy joked. “Besides, she wasn't the only one I talked to. Mrs. Langley said she and her husband took a vacation last year and came back to a house covered with toilet paper. I don’t remember kids being so cruel.”

“Stop making it sound like it’s been forever since we were kids. You’re making me feel old.” Ned peeked into the mixing bowl. “Homemade cookies? Did you swap bodies with Hannah and forget to tell me?” he teased.

Nancy grabbed a dish towel from the counter and playfully swatted him. “I’m excited. We never got trick-or-treaters at the apartment. This is the first year we can make a big deal of Halloween.” Her attention shifted back to the cookie dough. “These cookies are for you, anyway. I was hoping they would keep you away from the candy.”

“I only took one or two pieces!”

Nancy shot him a bemused look. “One or two monster handfuls a day, maybe. You’re the reason I had to go out into the chaos of last minute shoppers.”

Reaching over the island counter top, Ned placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, Nan. I'll make it up to you later," he said winking.

///

“Trick-or-treat!” two kids chorused as Ned answered the door.

Dropping a few pieces into each bag, Ned paused when he reached the smaller trick-or-treater. “And what are you dressed up as?” he asked the little girl holding a notebook and magnifying glass.

“She’s Sherlock Holmes,” the boy next to her answered.

The little girl stomped her feet. “Am not! I’m a girl.”

Sighing the boy said, “Whatever. You always pick the lamest costumes.”

Seeing tears pooling in the girl’s eyes, Ned bent down to her level. “I actually think it’s a pretty cool costume. My wife is a detective.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

Ned nodded. “Yep. She’s been solving mysteries since she was your size.”

"She must be pretty cool!”

“The coolest,” Ned agreed, dropping an extra piece of candy in her bag. 

As the kids walked back to their waiting parents, Ned closed the door and turned to see his wife smiling at him.

“You were really sweet with that little girl," Nancy said softly.

Ned shrugged. "She reminded me of you. I imagine that's what you were like at her age.” He grinned mischievously. “Or what our daughter would be like. I know, I know. Don't jinx it.”

They'd started talking about children after moving into the house six months ago, but hadn't started trying for another two months. Knowing a couple of cases had taken her out of town at just the right time of her cycle, Nancy was adamant that Ned not jinx their chances.

Laughing Nancy moved closer to him. "If I had a brother like that I probably would have kicked him or something." She offered him the plate of cookies in her hand. "Did you stay away from the candy like a good boy?"

"Scout's honor." He reached for a cookie, not taking his eyes off Nancy. "I know that grin. You're up to something," he said taking a bite of the cookie.

Shaking her head, Nancy chuckled. "All these years together and my attention for detail hasn't rubbed off on you." She placed the plate on the table and picked up a cookie, holding it out for Ned to look at. "I tried some new decorating."

Looking down at the cookie in her hand, Ned's mouth opened in shock. "Nan, a rattle's not Halloween decoration."

"I figured I'd save this treat for Halloween," Nancy said grinning.

Still in shock he asked, “You sure this isn't a trick?”

Nancy nodded. “It's still early, but my doctor did confirm it.” She stepped into his open arms. “You're going to be a dad.”

II.

"Your mom is a genius. Wait until you see their costumes," Nancy announced as she entered the living room.

Ned chuckled from his seat on the couch. "I can't believe they both talked her into homemade costumes. She spoils them so much."

Nancy shrugged. "It's not like Dad doesn't do the same. A grandparent's prerogative, he says."

"So what are they, anyway? Why all the secrecy?"

Nancy laughed as she sat down beside him. "You'll find out soon enough," she teased. "And then you can go put on your costume. It's waiting upstairs."

Ned pulled her in close. "Any chance you're dressing up as something sexy?"

She raised an eye. "Are you trying to say I'm not usually sexy?"

Ned groaned. "You know what I meant. How long until I have to wait for my Halloween treat?"

"I guess that's incentive for you to keep them out of the candy so they won't be too hyped up on sugar to go to bed."

"Mommy! I'm gonna come down!"

"Catherine Edith Nickerson, don't you dare walk down those stairs in your costume!" Nancy yelled out to the four-year-old.

“But, Mommy! I walk down the stairs all the time,” called out her equally outraged daughter.

“But not in all that-” Nancy started to mumble under her breath, only stopping when she noticed Ned perking up.

Ned laughed. "Guess the moment's over. Go be a mom before your daughter falls down."

Nancy started to walk out, sighing. “Funny how she's only my daughter when she's trying to be independent.”

“I was thinking stubborn,” Ned called after her.

///

Nancy cleared her throat gently, catching Ned's attention. “Cat wants you to cover your eyes so they can make a grand entrance.”

Ned raised an eye at Nancy's wardrobe, an Emerson hoodie faded to the color of a creamsicle and a purple and orange striped scarf she had stolen from him years ago. Choosing not to question it, he obliged, soon hearing the giggles of his children.

“Whatcha think I'm dressed as?” Catherine asked.

Pretending to think, Ned stalled. “Hm, a cat?”

Catherine erupted in more giggles. “Silly, Daddy! I'm Cat every day!”

“Just open your eyes, Dad,” her brother whined impatiently.

As soon as he uncovered his eyes, two mini-football players ran up to him, a blur of purple and orange. Seven-year-old Andrew was the spitting image of his father, complete with the signature Nickerson charm smile, but had developed Nancy's love of adventure. Catherine took after Nancy, in image and temperament, and Ned was already dreading her teenage years.

He caught the two of them in his arms, a small feat given the shoulder pads Edith had sewn into their costumes. “Shouldn't you two be at practice?”

Catherine's eyes widened. “No candy?”

Ned chuckled, shaking his head. “Go get your bags and we can head out.”

The two ran off, racing each other, and Ned turned to face Nancy. “Mom did outdo herself. They look great.”

Nancy nodded. “Drew mentioned wanting to be a football player for Halloween to your mom. Edith thought it'd be really cute if he wore Emerson colors, so she offered to make his costume.”

“And Cat? She's been talking about being going as one of the characters from her annoying cartoon for months. ”

Nancy laughed. “Daddy's girl that she is, she wanted to join Drew. He suggested she be a cheerleader and as you can imagine, that didn't turn out well.”

“She kicked him, didn't she? She is definitely your daughter.”

Nancy playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband. “Go upstairs and get dressed. We get to play Emerson parents tonight.”

“Any chance you want to play Emerson cheerleader later tonight?” Playing with the strings of her hoodie, Ned reached down for a kiss. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love it when you wear this? It reminds me of that night...” he trailed off, kissing her again.

“What night, Dad?” Drew asked, entering the room holding his bag.

Sighing, Ned rested his forehead against Nancy's, ignoring the sparkle in her eyes at their son's question. “A night when I didn't realize how lucky I was to have no eavesdropping kids,” Ned joked. Turning away from Nancy, he gently pushed Drew by the shoulders towards the stairs. “Come help your old man see if he can find a scarf to replace the one your mom stole.”

Catherine ran into the room towards Nancy. “Mommy wouldn't steal!”

“That's where you're wrong. She stole my heart years ago,” Ned called out as he and Andrew headed upstairs.


End file.
